A Bite Of Ecstasy
by gracezodiac
Summary: Vamp!Phil, Vamp!Dan. Phil manages to kill the slayer, and her blood has an interesting side effect... Smut for the sake of smut. AmazingPhil and danisnotonfire


Title: A Bite Of Ecstasy  
Author: gracezodiac  
Genre: Romance  
Rating: M  
Warnings: Sex, violence, vampire!Phil, vampire!Dan, strong language  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dan or Phil, this didn't happen.

**A/N: Okay, so this is pretty much a Buffy crossover, whether you want the slayer to actually be her is up to you. This whole thing is based off the episode in Season 5 'Fool For Love'. That should be really obvious to any Buffy fans though... Anyway, not much of a plot, just shameless smut. Here we go!**

He stood, looming over her. She had been far too slow this time, FAR too slow to have any chance of beating him. She'd put up quite the fight though. Phil figured that the rest of the vampires had weakened her. Oh well, that worked out all the more in his favour. Here they were, in a club, abandoned after everybody had fled, screaming for their lives. Silly little humans. Phil pulled the slayer up to her feet.

"Tell my watcher... I'm sorry..."

"Sorry love, already killed him."

Once the words had left his lips, he let his fangs sink into her neck, hearing her gasp as he began to drink her. Blood ran from his mouth, all over her neck. It was a messy sight. He pulled back, and let her body fall to the floor, dead. He'd done it... He'd killed the slayer. A strange feeling overpowered him, as he felt fire course through his veins. It didn't take him long to work out what it was.

"Phil? Are you in here?"

Upon hearing Dan's voice, Phil shifted his face back to it's human looking self. Dan finally saw him and made his way over.

"I've been looking for you everywhere, where have- Wait... Is that...?"

Phil simply grinned at him, the blood dripping from his mouth. He swayed over to Dan, watching the cogs in his brain put all the pieces together.

"You know... They say slayer blood is a strong aphrodisiac. Do you want to test that theory?"

Phil brought his bloody fingers up, and pressed one against Dan's lips. Dan willingly opened his mouth, letting Phil slip it in, as he wound his tongue around it, tasting the blood, licking it clean. He made sure to keep eye contact the whole time. Phil slowly drew his finger from Dan's mouth, watching a grin blossom on his face as the fire made it's way through his body too. In a matter of seconds, Phil had grabbed Dan's hips and pulled him flush against him as their lips met in a hungry kiss. Dan sucked Phil's bottom lip, the slayer's blood still coating them, moaning at the sweet taste. Phil grinned and lifted Dan up by his hips, letting him wrap his legs around his waist, before slamming him up against a wall. Dan moaned and titled his head back, exposing his pale neck. Phil immediately took advantage of his weakness and attached his lips to the pale column, licking and sucking alternatively. Dan gasped and clutched Phil's hair tightly.

"Fuck..."

He moaned deeply, which only helped fuel the arousal that was washing over them. Dan slid back down the wall, onto his feet again, crashing his lips against Phil's, his hands gripping his arse, pushing their crotches together. Phil hissed, pressing his tongue into Dan's mouth and claiming it as his own. He grunted like an animal and thrust his hips forward, hearing Dan moan at the sweet friction. He pulled back a second to take his shirt off, letting Dan do the same, before crashing back against him, sucking at his neck once more. Dan thrust his hips forward and ran his hands over Phil's chest, consumed by ecstasy and lust. Phil decided to go lower, kissing down his chest as he dropped to his knees, his fingers tracing the V of Dan's hips. He looked back up at Dan, whose face was flushed and breathing was ragged.

"Fuck... Phil please..."

Phil quickly unbuttoned and unzipped Dan's jeans, releasing his aching manhood from his pants and taking him in his mouth. Dan's legs shook a little, as he threw his head back and braced himself against the wall, moaning deeply. He resisted thrusting into Phil's mouth, although he was so desperate... However Phil was nowhere near finished with him. He pulled off and tucked him in again, then he stood back up, dragging Dan over to the pool table, throwing him on it roughly, before crawling over him and connecting their lips once more. Their tongues snaking into each other's mouths, whilst Phil grinded his hips down against Dan's.

"Phil just fuck me!" Dan cried out.

Phil growled and tore Dan's trousers and underwear from his body, letting Dan do the same for him. Fire had started to seep into the club, the destruction outside was getting more catastrophic. And with no slayer to stop it... Well, they were a little pre-occupied to think about that. Phil went straight in and thrust three fingers inside of him. Dan's hands grasped the sides of the table, his eyes falling shut in bliss. Phil pumped them in and out of him, making sure he was ready for him. Once Dan started to writhe about, he removed them and lined himself up before pushing in. He squeezed his eyes shut at the warmth, god, Dan felt so good...

"Move..." Dan managed to grit out.

He did just that. He thrust into him deeply, grabbing Dan's hands and pinning them above his head. He changed his angle slightly, and when Dan arched his back and his eyes flew open, he knew he'd found what he was looking for. With a twisted grin, he thrust hard against that spot. Dan was sure he could see stars, he'd never been fucked this good before. He knew he wasn't going to last for much longer.

"Phil..." He breathed, "God, Phil, I-I..."

"Do it... Let me see you..." Phil whispered.

And with that, Dan let go, letting himself fall into euphoria, as his orgasm hit him. His back arched up into Phil, more than he though was possible, as he clenched around him. Phil looked at his pleasure struck face, which in turn pushed him over the edge, thrusting one last time before he came inside of Dan. He tried to ride his orgasm out, but it was so powerful, all he could do was grip Dan's hands tighter for support. Once it had passed, he finally reopened his eyes, to see Dan panting beneath him, sweat glistening his tanned chest. You would have thought his complexion would have changed, being a vampire, but nope, Dan had to be awkward. Phil pulled out and collapsed on top of him, letting Dan weave his fingers through his ebony hair.

"Wow... We definitely did put that to the test..." Dan murmured, grinning to himself.

Phil nodded in agreement, a little taken back by the mind blowing sex to fully appreciate what was happening.

"C'mon baby, PJ and Chris have been looking for you too, I'd hate to keep them waiting..."

Phil sighed and got up off him, tossing Dan his clothes, whilst changing himself. Once they were both ready, and Dan had linked hands with Phil, they walked out of the burning club, observing the destruction around them. The upsurge was going so well. They spotted the others and ran over to them.

"Where the hell have you been?" PJ demanded.

"Oh you know... taking care of the slayer... Having a little alone time..." Dan giggled at Phil's statement and licked a stripe up Phil's cheek.

"No way... You did not!" Chris gasped.

"You bet we did!" Phil grinned.

"Not bad..." PJ murmured, "Now quickly, we have much more destruction to cause..."

The four walked off into the night, screams all around them, building burning to dust, and the whole world at their feet.


End file.
